Libertad condicional
by miikan
Summary: Los ingredientes perfectos para la tarde perfecta:un chico,una chica,una clase solitaria,horas para hablar,el sol brillando,la puerta trancada con Daidouji y Hiraguizawa atrapados...perfección pura. Noten el sarcasmo.
1. ¡1!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son de Clamp, las demás cosas insignificantes, como este fic, son míos.

Summary: Los ingredientes perfectos para la tarde perfecta: un chico, una chica, una clase solitaria, horas para hablar, el sol brillando, la puerta trancada con Daidouji y Hiraguizawa atrapados; perfección pura.

N/A: Un experimento.

XX

Libertad condicional

¡1!

XX

Tomoyo tenía la esperanza que cuando Sakura había mencionado que tenía un mal presentimiento, no se había referido exactamente a _esto_. Mas bien, al igual que todas las veces que la esmeralda sentía un vació en su estomago y un dolor de cabeza fatal, simplemente su mal presentimiento se debía a que estaba hambrienta o que en el examen de matemáticas, el cual no había estudiado, había sacado una nota menos de lo promedio.

Sin embargo, cuando las palabras de consternación de Sakura flotaron libremente, Sakura ya había comido un inmenso almuerzo, también el almuerzo de Syaoran, Hiraguizawa, Naoko, Rika y Yamazaki, y el examen de matemáticas había sido postergado, para la alegría de Sakura, por el examen de historia, para la agonía de la clase. También el día había sido calido y brillante, como Sakura gustaba, los maestros habían sido excepcionalmente amables y compasivos, sin dejar retahílas de tareas pesadas, los descansos duraron mas de lo debido, por causas técnicas, la clase de química fue desatendida, ya que la maestra sufría de un amargo divorcio, y la depresión la aprisionaba en su cama, dando una hora libre a los estudiantes. ¡Hurra! Omitiendo, que la clase de cocina fue maravillosamente dulce, ya que hornearon un gran pastel de fresas o que Syaoran agarro su mano por primera vez, mofletes carmesíes o que Yamazaki padecía de laringitis, quitándole la habilidad temporal de decir mentiras, y que todo, como comúnmente se dice, era color de rosas.

Hasta…que las fatídicas palabras fueron proferidas. Talvez fue su imaginación, o el hecho que Sakura poseía una mueca bastante interesante en su linda cara, pero una brisa fría revolvió cabellos, el sol se volvió mas tenue, nubes grises, el suelo debajo de sus zapatos áspero, los problemas en el pizarrón livianamente mas difíciles, el profesor Terada mas despistado de lo normal…la clase entera observando con miedo a Sakura, después de que esta se levanto de un golpe de su pupitre y dio un amenazante alarido con sus horribles palabras.

Después del minuto y medio en que la clase se paralizo y todo tipo de nimias tragedias dieron su lugar, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa disculpante, Sakura dio una risita, se excusó y la clase volvió a la normalidad. Excepto por Tomoyo Daidouji, que aun sentía el peso de las palabras de Sakura, y no solo eso, sino también la punta de su lápiz se había quebrado, creando una gran línea distorsionada en sus impecables notas.

Por primera vez, a diferencia obvia de las otras veces, en que ha ignorado los presentimientos de Sakura con un "ah, claro" y una sonrisa significativa de Solo A Sakura Se Le Ocurriría Algo Tan Absurdo Como Eso (Tomoyo ostentaba del poder de decir tantas cosas en un simple gesto), Tomoyo le creyó.

Y…a Tomoyo Daidouji jamás se le quebranta la punta del lápiz sin ninguna razón valido o por que algún dios encogió los hombros y pensó "¿porque no?". Jamás, Nunca. Ha sido científicamente probado que es más posible que un meteorito acabe con la humanidad que a Tomoyo Daidouji se le quiebre la punta del lápiz, y más remotamente imposible que haga un machón a causa de esto. Muy anormal. Muy escalofriante. Muy mal.

Oh no.

Es por eso que es bastante comprensible que los nervios de Daidouji estuvieron hechos pedazos. Por el resto del día, caminaba sigilosamente, sus ojos entrecerrados en sospecha, evitaba contacto alguno, era cortante, apenas ofrecía una mirada, caminaba en las sombras y usaba lentes oscuros y protector solar cuando era inminente estar debajo del sol. Miraba dudosamente a ambos lados antes de caminar en un pasillo, hacer un examen o incluso cuando estaba a punto de ignorar el maestro y simplemente mirar las nubes pasar. Se mantenía alerta, rauda, lista para dejar marcados sus nudillos en la cara de alguien y estaba confidente que en su mochila tenia gas venenoso por si acaso las cosas se ponían feas.

Solo para el record, si en algún momento Tomoyo estuvo en inminente peligro, fue cuando una mosca volaba por la clase en zigzag, lo cual peligrosamente Tomoyo pudo habérsela tragado. Muriendo de una manera muy triste. Pero no se la trago y no se murió. Estaba salva.

Con un suspiro, dejo de preocuparse. Tomoyo al fin pudo relajarse.

Un grave error. Las clases habían terminado, se le olvido algo en la clase, y le dijo a Sakura que se adelantara. Se sentía demasiado bien por sobrevivir un presentimiento de Sakura, que al mirar el pomo de la puerta tirado, simplemente lo recogió para poder abrir la puerta. También, en su estado de exultación, fue nesciente de la advertencia de cierto compañero de clase al decirle que, por lo que más quisiera, no cerrara la maldita puer- idiota, estamos atrapados. La puerta sin duda estaba cerrada, trancada, una prisión.

Por más que Tomoyo pataleo, golpeo y grito, la puerta no se abrió, dejándola atrapada con la persona menos indicada.

Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo Daidouji aun tenia la esperanza que por "mal presentimiento" Sakura se refería a que un ciclón destruyera la escuela, matando a todos lo que se encontraban encerrados con alguien que no es de su agrado, pero, por con el vació en su estomago y el dolor de cabeza que atacaba sus nervios, sabia que era en vano pensar así.

Se volteó, atisbando a un recostado Hiraguizawa, observándola secamente. "¿Qué?" Espetó, agregando un oxidado, "Nos dejaste encerrados, Daidouji."

Tomoyo azoto su cabeza contra la puerta. Ahora ella tenía el mal presentimiento.

X

¡Es más que un rumor!

La relación entre Daidouji-chan y Hiraguizawa-kun, va más allá de compañerismo natural, o del ámbito profesional. Si hay una palabra en el diccionario que explique con precisión la relación entre ambos adolescentes, seria balística.

Una fuerte descripción, pero al igual que odio, amor y todas esas cosas que se dan por sentado y se usan demasiado, hay un lugar, tiempo y momento correctos para usarlos sin aliviar su significado. Y el lugar, el tiempo y el momento son correctos en este caso. O en esta relación.

No hay tregua.

Aun cuando no hay armas, bombas de destrucción masiva o violencia física interponiéndose en algún remoto tratado de paz, no hay luz alguna en que ambos levanten una bandera blanca, y se den cuenta, que solo son dos infantes jugando a jalarle el pelo al otro y salir corriendo. Es patente, que cuando se menciona a Tomoyo, Eriol es arrastrado como un lastre mal querido y la inversa en el caso d Eriol.

Sin embargo, se puede explayar que su relación es mas enemigo/tolerancia, que enemigo/y muerte al enemigo. Se han visto hablando amablemente, bromeando de en vez en cuando, saludándose de lejos, felicitándose en fechas prominentes, incluso, todos los almuerzos lo toman juntos con sus allegados.

Pero, también se les ha visto insultarse, empujarse, dar comentarios sarcásticos, hacer bromas pesadas, destruir la reputación del otro, ofrecer un silla, para moverla al instante que se va a sentar, acusar al otro con el maestro, saludarse vulgarmente de lejos, dar regalos ficticios y protervos en fechas prominentes incluso, todos los almuerzos en el bento de alguno, hay demasiada sal en el arroz o un insecto muerto en el emparedado, mientras comen "alegremente" juntos con sus allegados.

Sin embargo una extraña relación. Amistad y odio. Esto proviniendo de dos personas que solían llevarse relativamente bien, amables pero lo suficientemente amigables para considerarse amigos. Un año atrás. La época dorada.

¿Por qué tan drástico cambio?

Había muchas teorías. Sin embargo, las rosas en _aquel día de San Valentín _en el basurero de la clase con la letra elegante de Eriol en la notita, hablaban más de lo debido.

Ouch.

La clase estaba dividida Viva Tomoyo, Pobre Eriol, pero todos concordaban que era bastante irrealista pensar que todo iba a estar bien después de eso.

Rosas en el basurero nunca son un buen presagio.

X

"Sabes, Daidouji-chan, con la luz enredada en tus cabellos, tus ojos brillando con furia, tus mejillas sonrojadas por la cólera, tus puños amenazantes y ese linda mueca de disgusto en tu cara, sin mencionar que ese toque de tirarme tus cuadernos te da cierto aire —y eso que solías ser tan dulce…ouch— nunca antes te habías visto tan atractiva como en este momento."

"Como siempre, tan caballeroso, Hiraguizawa-kun." Tomoyo, al ver que era su ultimo cuaderno y que ya sus lápices, libros y todo tipo de cachivaches ya habían sido lanzados, recordó todas aquellas veces que en los festivales había metido la pelota en el hoyo, y agudizando sus reflejos de puntería, lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas. Que en vano chocaron contra la pared y no contra la cara sonriente de Hiraguizawa.

"¿Quién no lo seria, con una dama tan refinada como Daidouji-chan en su presencia? No podría soportar ser mal educado con alguien que me quiere matar, aun cuando es su culpa que estemos encerrado sin escapatoria alguna mas que el suicidio." Su sonrisa, al igual que se postura relajada y arrogante recostada contra la ventana, era sarcástica. Odiosa. Tomoyo estaba a punto de considerar lo que Hiraguizawa-kun proponía. Talvez la muerte intencionada le traería paz.

En el otro lado del aula, con una barrera imaginaria que la separaba de Hiraguizawa-kun, Tomoyo busco por algo mas que tirarle, sin embargo, todo lo que le pertenecía estaba en el lado de Hiraguizawa. Rayos. La sonrisa se alargo en la cara de Hiraguizawa, Tomoyo gruño, apretando sus dientes. No lo dejaría ganar. "Solo cállate. Y esperemos que los dioses escuchen nuestras plegarias, y te maten."

"No creo que los dioses les importe lo que tu quieres, o mi injustificada muerte."

"Si les importaría, ya que yo soy su humana favorita." Sabia que era una tonta, y que la ceja levantada en Hiraguizawa significaba que pensaba que era una inmadura, pero que rayos, estaba encerrada con **_él_**. Su mente estaba atrofiada.

"Oh, que afortunada eres Daidouji-chan, niña amada por los dioses, que harán un homicidio por un capricho de una idiota." Respondió Hiraguizawa-kun, su voz monótona y en mendaz seriedad. Hasta parpadeo.

"No soy idiota, pero si muy afortunada."

"Demasiado, Daidouji-chan. Si me preguntas."

"Los dioses deben quererme tanto."

"Claro¿Quién no amaría a Tomoyo Daidouji?" Se estiro Hiraguizawa, deslizándose para sentarse contra la pared.

"Absolutamente nadie, soy la persona mas amada en este mundo. Es un honor estar en mi presencia. Deberías sentirte halagado, Hiraguizawa-kun. Es un honor" Tomoyo puntualizo, también sentándose contra la puerta, en una posición un tanto incomoda por estar en falda.

"Claro, desde este ángulo se puede ver muy claro el honor." Le guiño lascivamente, Tomoyo se revolvió en su asiento.

"Idiota."

Hiraguizawa encogió los hombros. "Hey, solo quiero ser bendecido, ver la ropa interior de la persona mas amada de los dioses debe traerme buena suerte."

"Muy conveniente." La azabache enrollo sus ojos, entrecruzando sus brazos.

"Solo trato de sobrevivir en este alocado mundo, Daidouji-chan¿sabes? estar en el lado bueno de los dioses no daña a nadie." Sonrisa grande, Tomoyo exasperada.

"Solo es ropa interior."

"No te subestimes Daidouji-chan, son las bragas de la persona mas amada de los dioses."

"Solo déjame en paz."

"Pero las bragas, la buena suerte, los dioses, Daidouji, piensa en los dioses…"

"Todo el tiempo, Hiraguizawa, todo el tiempo."

"Pruébalo…"

Unió sus manos en son de oración. "Por favor, dioses, maten a Hiraguizawa y prometo dedicarles mi vida entera. Solo mátenlo dolorosamente. Un rayo que lo partiera en dos seria agradable." Un ojo abierto, una lengua traviesa e infantil.

"Muy escurridiza, Daidouji-chan."

"Solo trato de sobrevivir en este alocado mundo, Hiraguizawa-kun¿sabes? estar en el lado bueno de los dioses no daña a nadie."

"Palabras sabias, Daidouji-chan, palabras malditamente sabias."

"Son los dioses, Hiraguizawa-kun, los benditos dioses."

"Claro¿Cómo me pude olvidar de los dioses?"

x

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Tomoyo se dedico en recoger sus cosas, caminando cuidadosamente con las puntitas de sus pies, asegurándose de dejar nada o ensuciarse con los gérmenes inmateriales de Hiraguizawa. También se aseguro de mandarle miradas avernas a Hiraguizawa, prometiéndole golpearlo si se pasaba de listo. El joven solo le sonrió benignamente, como un cura a un pecador, guardándose sus manos en sus bolsillos. Casi le tiran otro libro.

Volviendo a su rincón, su espalda rígidamente contra la puerta, su mochila contra su pecho como un escudo protector, Tomoyo suspiro. Miro a su alrededor, sus ojos circundando el aula como un águila al asecho, en busca por algún utensilio de guerra relegado cuando su mirada recayó en el, y como una bomba atómica, sin duda, algo exploto.

Hiraguizawa-kun era absolutamente ridículo. Y mientras mas lo observaba, más ridículo era.

Oh si, todo estaba bien, una pierna estirada, otra flexionada, sus manos en sus costados, el saco reglamentario de la preparatoria tirado por allí, los tres botones desabrochados en su camisa, la corbata floja, sus cabellos revueltos, su sonrisa burlona, el sudor, e incluso se le permitía tararear un canción atiplada y execrablemente adictiva, pero…pero, oh no señor, los lentes increíblemente grandes, detectivescos y oscuros, que Tomoyo estaba segura no habían estado allí al principio, eran demasiado.

No sabia si llorar, patalear, gritar, reír o gritar como lunática, pero opto por la sexta y se quedo callada. (XD, no hay sexta opción)

Silencio.

No solo porque estaba callada, no significaba que no podía observar. Y por observar, significa criticar y volverse loca. Al principio no lo entendía. Luego, era algo típico que Hiraguizawa haría. Después se volvió a propósito. Para desorbitarla. Para molestarla. Para mandarla al infierno. Para torturarla. Porque sabía que era extraño. Inusual. Molesto. Odioso. Como una mosca en tu sopa. Como una espina en tu talón de Aquiles. Como una maldita espada apuñalada en su espalda. Oh el desgraciado.

Ya estaba al límite de la histeria, cuando se recordó, sabiamente, que solo tenia que cambiar su mirada y su mundo volvería a ser redondo y no cuadrado.

Solo tenia que girar su cabeza diez grados al oest— ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan inútil? Ojos azules adorables, Tomoyo se permitió halagarlo, aunque sea en su mente, refutando que si, Hiraguizawa tenia ese algo, en lentes oscuros. Ojos azules encantadores redundantemente escondidos en sombras cafés y negras. Irises delineada borrosamente detrás de ellas, parpadeando indiferentes en su dirección.

Nada tan simple, al parecer, podía ser tan simple.

_Solo aparta tu mirada y toooodoo estará bien._

Los minutos parecían escurrirse como el sudor en su nuca. Lentamente, febrilmente, y tomándose todo el dulce tiempo disponible para moverse un centímetro.

_Solo…_

"Solo dilo…" Tomoyo parpadeo. Hiraguizawa-kun había roto el silencio con una extraña petición, y su mirada, aun detrás de esos ridículos anteojos, parecía hablar en altos volúmenes. Excepto que Tomoyo estaba muy ocupada buscando un lugar seguro para su mirada—la tela de araña en el techo es tan interesante, oh miren, hay una mosca atrapada, pobre, oh pobre, va a ser devorada por su enemiga—para poder entender o escuchar lo que la inextricable mirada, Tomoyo también tenia que admitir que Eriol tenia el poder infinito de embutir mensajes largos en lacónicos gestos, le trataba de decir.

"¿De que estas hablando, Hiraguizawa?" No encontrando otra cosa mejor que decir, y apretando los labios, preguntó.

"Solo dilo…"

"¿Decir que?"

"Hiraguizawa-kun, quítate esas cosas." Señalo casualmente sus lentes oscuros, las comisuras de sus labios contorsionándose en una sonrisa maligna. Su imitación infalible.

"Oh, no importan." Fue su única réplica, resbalándose otra vez en el silencio. Barajando sus brazos incómodamente, simplemente le saco la lengua.

Hiraguizawa solo dio una bocanada de aire para suspirar.

"Vamos, yo se que te están matando."

"¿Qué?"

"Estos. Te. Están. Matando." Dio un golpecito a sus lentes con cada palabra, mandándole una honesta dulce sonrisa que Tomoyo respondió una honesta mueca de odio.

"No, no es…"

"Claro que si."

Tomoyo apretó sus puños y le lanzo una mirada que zanjaba que no la interrumpiera más y la dejara terminar. Hiraguizawa confirió, encogiendo los hombros.

"Ni los había notado…"Refuto, patéticamente, al ver que el cuerpo del cerúleo se sacudía en silenciosas risas.

"Entonces¿porque me mirabas de una manera tan fijada?"

Tomoyo no estaba segura si era una afirmación para avergonzarla o una franca pregunta. Para salvar tiempo, simplemente encogió los hombros. "¿Debo de tener un razón para verte?"

Una verdadera sonrisa se esbozo en Eriol. "Supongo que no, pero estas conciente que lo estabas haciendo."

Hallando que el mejor tributo del ser humano es la franqueza, Tomoyo opto por ella. "Si, si estoy muy conciente de ello."

"Es irritante¿sabes?"

Tomoyo asintió.

"Sin mencionar de mala educación."Continúo Hiraguizawa.

"No lo había notado."

"Bueno, ya lo sabes."

"Estoy de suerte¿no? Ya que tengo a mi caballero para salvarme de los horrores de la falta de etiqueta. Oh¿Qué seria de mi sin mi elegante caballero?" Una liviana sonrisa en Tomoyo, adorno su cara.

"Estarías en la ruina, Daidouji-chan."

"No lo creo, los dioses me aman¿recuerdas? Hiraguizawa-kun, y esta es la segunda vez que los olvidas. Los dioses se están enfureciendo"

Hiraguizawa asintió divertido, su sonrisa fallando por mantener una risa oculta.

"Oh ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Que horror. Ahora un rayo me va a matar y eso que mire las bragas de la ungida" Su voz monótona y en falsa preocupación con exagerados gesto, hicieron reír a Tomoyo.

"No es tan gracioso, Daidouji-chan."

Si Tomoyo pensaba responder con un cínico comentario, Hiraguizawa jamás lo sabría, ya que Tomoyo se desplomaba muerta de risa en el suelo.

"Tienes un horrible sentido del humor, Daidouji-chan."

La joven solo aumento sus risas.

Hiraguizawa sonrió afablemente. Un rayo de sol eclosionando directamente sobre él.

"Daidouji."

Tomoyo solo podía reír. Lagrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. "Hira…" Los ja ja llenaron los hoyos de la oración.

Un suspiro grave. Miro su reloj. "Y solo llevamos siete minutos encerrados…"

Risas

Hiraguizawa se toco la frente en frustración. "Esto va ser una…"

Y más risas.

"…pesadilla."

X

Continuara

X


	2. ¡2!

Disclaimer: Solo una palabra: Clamp. Y tres palabras: Nada es mió. Con cuatro palabras más: Este fic me pertenece. (Agreguen cuantos verbos y sujetos necesiten.)

Summary: Los ingredientes perfectos para la tarde perfecta: un chico, una chica, una clase solitaria, horas para hablar, el sol brillando, la puerta trancada con Daidouji y Hiraguizawa atrapados; perfección pura.

XX

Libertad condicional

¡2!

XX

Después de unos buenos –largos, infinitos e interminables –tres minutos en los cuales las risas de Tomoyo Daidouji retumbaron el aula en eco, la aludida estaba segura que Hiraguizawa-kun estaba más que listo para golpearla con una silla solo para obtener cinco segundos de silencio en los cuales notaria, que afortunadamente, la había matado.

"Daidouji, si no te callas, te prometo que…"

Por suerte, Tomoyo –además de las miles y excepcionales virtudes que conformaba a el montón de partículas que hacen que Tomoyo Daidouji sea Tomoyo Daidouji – posee un buen instinto animal de supervivencia.

"Y al fin, el silencio…" Hiraguizawa dejo caer sus hombros en alivio, tomando un largo suspiro en que aprovecho a mandarle una mirada que prometía que talvez no hoy, o mañana, pero sin duda, algún día se vengaría.

Tomoyo solo enrollo los ojos, reuniendo la poca dignidad que aun le sobraba, ya que la había gastado en carcajearse en el suelo en una manera que haría a su madre gritar Sacrilegio, para sentarse de la manera mas digna y fina en que una señorita, en su inusual circunstancia, se debe, bueno, sentar. También le saco la lengua.

Hiraguizawa solo le ofreció una ceja levantando, hallando que no tenia nada más que ofrecer a dama tan madura como Daidouji.

También le sonrió ampliamente. Tomoyo solo levanto una ceja antes de sonreír.

"Admítelo, fue divertido."

"Lo suficiente. Pero la palabra que busco es…"

"No creo que me interese…"Tomoyo suspiro fehacientemente indiferente, entrecruzando sus piernas y posicionando sus mano en su regazo.

Hiraguizawa ni se movió. "Maniática."

"¿Qué?"

"Maniática, que eres una maniática." Sacudiendo su cabeza en sorpresiva negación, agrego. "Nunca lo imagine de ti, Daidouji. Sabia lo de tu pésimo sentido del humor, pero lo de maniática…"

Tomoyo solo le respondió al pensar que lo mejor de una dama es ser increíblemente controlada. Solo tenia que controlar el tic de su ojo derecho. "Eso no es muy amable de tu parte, Hiraguizawa- kun."

"Uno no puede ser amable con las maniáticas que se rieron por tres minutos seguidos. Me sorprende que aun tengas oxigeno en tu cerebro."

"¡Pero fue divertido!"

"No lo debió ser."

"Pero si lo fue y eso es porque tu…" Tomoyo instintivamente se tapo la boca al ver que una ceja inquisitoria se levantaba en la cara de Hiraguizawa.

"¿Yo?"

"Olvídalo…"

"Vamos, Daidouji guión chan, dí-me-lo." Aun con sus lentes oscuros, Hiraguizawa podía ser tan expresivo. Si quisiera, Tomoyo pensó, podría ser un buen mimo.

Una ceja levantada. "¿Guión¿Daidouji guión chan? Y yo soy la maniática, Hiraguizawa guión kun."

"Por supuesto." El ceruelo solo sonrió, quitándose precariamente sus lentes para limpiarlos. Le ofreció una ceja levantada a Daidouji al ver como esta lo miraba con disgustado asombro.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza, Hiraguizawa si que era especial. "¿Me pregunto que dirá en mi lapida cuando me tire de la ventana?"Ladeo su cabeza adorablemente, su ojo izquierdo en un frenético tic.

Y Hiraguizawa como siempre, le agradaba ayudar. "¿Estudiante, amiga, hija, suicida, Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Ahora me pregunto que dirá en tu lapida cuando yo misma te tire por la ventana." Tomoyo ladeo su cara al otro lado.

"¿Estudiante, amigo, hijo, victima, Eriol Hiraguizawa?" Hiraguizawa también ladeo su cara, ofreciéndole una incauta sonrisa. Tomoyo escondió su cara en sus brazos.

"¿Victima¡Si eres el diablo encarnado!"

"Ouch."

"Te lo mereces, y eso que iba a decir que eras muy divertido." La boca de Tomoyo sin duda trabajaba a puros reflejos, teniendo en cuenta que la cara mortificada de Tomoyo totalmente confirmaba esto. Miro entre sus dedos la cara asombrada de Hiraguizawa, él cual disimulo en una mueca de seriedad, muy parecida al de un triste payaso haciendo malabarismos con pingüinos.

"Wow. No creí que tu pensaras eso de mi."

"Bueno, siempre se aprende algo sorprendentemente nuevo cada día."

"Si, tienes razón."

"Te sorprendí¿no?"

"Si."

"Soy tan sorpresiva."

"Eres tan sorpresiva Daidouji. Como esas cajas que vienen en los correos y al abrirlos explotan en tu cara." Hiraguizawa asintió sabiamente. "Si, si, muy sorpresiva he dicho."

"Que bueno."

"Es realmente bueno, solo abres la boca, y boom, llamas, escombros, heridos, llamen a los bomberos, por favor"

También solo tenia que controlar el tic en su ojo izquierdo y su puño derecho que palpitaba, o su mano derecha que sostenía un libro – ¿Mujercitas! –listo para enseñarle que había otras cosas que podían explotar en su cara además de bombas. Control, vamos, contrólate, Tomoyo. "Je, eres tan gracioso, Hiraguizawa."

"Lo se, querida."

"Y humilde."

"Siempre, especialmente si estoy contigo."

"Y altruista."

"Hablar contigo es mi caridad."

"Y tan misericordioso."

"Si no lo fuera, Daidouji, estarías en la ruina."

"Y…" ¡Oh al diablo con el auto control¡Que el inglés sufriera!

Y Hiraguizawa se agacho al ver como un misil –¿Mujercitas¿Acaso el director no lo había vedado por tener pensamientos pasivos agresivos sobre el rol de la mujer? Sin mencionar de lo empalagoso que era – tenia como blanco su cara.

BAM. Libro contra la pared, libro deslizándose contra la pared, libro en el suelo. Tomoyo jadeando, Hiraguizawa estupefacto.

Un minuto de silencio, por favor.

"Y muy encantador." Tomoyo pestañeo, su respiración algo alterada. Hiraguizawa se miraba peor, su boca entreabierta en pasmo, por tan desarmado ataque, sus manos aun levantadas en busca de subvención.

"Um…gracias, Daidouji, tu también lo eres." Hesitación era la descripción de la voz de Hiraguizawa, que trataba de recuperar su compostura. Hasta sus lentes estaban patituertos, muy doblados a la derecha, resbalándose de su nariz. "Quise decir, muy encantadora, por favor, no me mates…"

"Si, lo se." Tomoyo asintió, muy aceleradamente, ignorando el temor de Hiraguizawa. Una pequeña vocecita le recordaba que debía recuperar el libro. **_Allí_** hablaban del auto control que tanto necesitaba. Pero, que rayos, no era justo, estaba con él. Sin importar que tan gracioso, humilde y encantador fuera, el autocontrol, dios, el autocontrol.

"Que bueno."

"Genial."

"Grandioso."

"Fabuloso."

"Súper."

"De maravilla."

"Como un día de verano."

"Sin el calor, el sudor y las abejas, claro."

Hiraguizawa solo atisbo su reloj. "Y ahora llevamos catorce minutos desde el punto de partida." Su voz, ya habiendo recuperado su postura de cínico, sonaba como el de un anunciante de productos de lavado. "¿Algún comentario, Daidouji guión chan?"

"Por supuesto, Hiraguizawa guión kun." Incluso Hiraguizawa pestañeo incómodamente, con el tono acaramelado que Tomoyo le estaba ofreciendo.

Siendo un adicto a lo dulce, le siguió el juego. "¿Y, cual, si se puede saber, claro, seria ese?"

Ahora Tomoyo pestañeo incómodamente, al igual que movía su pie en una postura similar a la de Eriol, por el tono insólitamente animado que Hiraguizawa le estaba ofreciendo. "Bueno…"

Espero que Hiraguizawa la interrumpiera, o simplemente la ignorara, pero la mirada que le mandaba hablaba en volúmenes. Tomoyo aparto su vista, optando por ignorar su circunstancia. Realmente no sabía porque los psicólogos hacían tanto alarde por la negación, si era muy agradable nadar en ella.

Si Hiraguizawa le seguía hablando con sus ojos, tenía el volumen muy bajo.

"Y con eso, amigos, aprendemos que el mejor comentario es el silencio. Una buena lección si me lo preguntan." Y el volumen subió. "Como dicen el silencio es oro."

"¿No es: la paciencia es oro?" Tomoyo pregunto, aun insegura si debía hablar. Era como si tenia el océano enfrente, y aun no estaba segura si el agua estaba muy fría. Solo tenia que dejar que la punta de su pie tanteara y…

"Y ella habló..."

"Solo respóndeme."

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Todavía tengo otro libro en mi mochila. Créeme, La Divina Comedia, no solo es un libro, pero…"

"¿Un buen misil?"

"Exacto, ahora respóndeme."

"¿Realmente importa, Daidouji guión chan?" Su manera era severa, su voz tan seca como el desierto con un oasis de cinismo, pero aun seguía con guión, en vez de simplemente omitirlo por elipsis, en son de broma. "Solo es una virtud."

"Bueno, no todas las virtudes pueden ser de oro, también existen rubís y diamantes, Hiraguizawa-kun" Sonó más infantil de lo que debía, pero Hiraguizawa estaba sonriendo. Mas de lo que debía. Tomoyo se sonrojo.

Solo podía hacer una cosa, suplicar como un cachorro. "No comiences, Hiraguizawa-kun…"

"Eso fue adorable, Daidouji-chan, también existen rubís y diamantes –" Tomoyo tenia que aceptar que Hiraguizawa daba buenas imitaciones "–sin mencionar que dijiste Hiraguizawa-kun de una manera taaaan linda." Al igual que el sonrojo se dilato en la cara de Tomoyo, la sonrisa de Hiraguizawa hizo lo mismo.

"No cambies el tema, Hiraguizawa." La azabache trato de mantener sus partículas unidas y en calma, pero aun rebotaban por el aula como pelotas de goma.

Hiraguizawa tardo un rato en responder, pero fue en adrede "Lo siento, Daidouji-chan¿me dijiste algo? Es que me distraje con tu belleza resplandeciente…"

Tomoyo enrollo sus ojos, viendo que Hiraguizawa no estaba siendo serio. Sus ojos, aun detrás de esos ridículos lentes oscuros, en mendaz iluminación con su postura de un poeta en mallas recitando versos a un montón de ancianas.

"Hiraguizawa." Advirtió, Tomoyo, viendo que Hiraguizawa iba a seguir con su acto al ver que sus gestos habían tomado una forma exagerada.

"Oh, que resplandeciente eres, Daidouji-chan"

"Hiraguizawa."

"Como el sol, no, ni el sol se compararía contigo."

"Hiraguizawa…te lo advierto." Primer strike.

"Tan brillante como un día de verano." Sacudió su cabeza exageradamente, sus lentes aun en sus ojos. "No, ni siquiera Shakespear puede hablar de tu belleza, mi luz¡Mi Daidouji-chan!"

"Hiraguizawa, somos adultos, por favor, compórtate como uno, o…"Segundo strike.

"Sabes, eres tan brillante, que hasta me ciegas. O…" El suspenso dramático. "Será que estoy ciego de amor…¿Dime, ángel de luz, que me pasa?" Y la burla cínica.

Puños fuertes. "Hiraguizawa." Tercer strike.

"Pero¡Daidouji-chan…!" Incluso su tono atiplado era odioso.

"Hiraguizawa…" Cuarto Strike… ¡ALTO! No había cuarto. "Yo te lo advertí¡HIRAGUIZAWA!"

Y se abalanzo contra él.

Cuando Eriol había dicho que Tomoyo Daidouji era como esas bombas embutidas en cajas que mandaban por el correo, no estaba, en la manera literal y metafórica de la palabra, en lo incorrecto. Si había dudas, fueron desechadas, porque Daidouji Tomoyo si había explotado en él. Con caja o no, boom.

Pronto, Eriol se encontró tirado en el suelo con la mirada –que solía ser tan brillante –aptamente oscura de Daidouji-chan. Además de sus golpes, su cuerpo encima de él, y los cabellos de esta cayendo como una cascada en sus lentes.

También estaba los gritos y las punzantes patadas que daba la "luz" de su vida, pero prefería ignorar eso por obvias razones. Era sádico, no masoquista.

En la mente de Hiraguizawa, en todo ese lapso de Daidouji-chan encima de él en una manera tan comprometedora, comenzó a divagar en una imagen un tanto delirante – el cual no se le puede culpar porque tenía una chica encima de él – sobre él y Daidouji.

Se situaba, ridículamente y para la frustración hormonal de Hiraguizawa, en un circo en donde él era un payaso y Daidouji la adorable niña de las coletas rogándole, que por favor, la dejara tocar su roja nariz.

Lo que más le perturbaba, sin duda, era que estaba más que dispuesto que le tocara la nariz roja.

Viendo su situación en la vida real, con los golpes y todos, Eriol no tenía ninguna nariz roja – excepto si Daidouji ya se la había partido – ni estaba en un circo, ni Daidouji era una adorable niña, (y si alguna descripción necesitaba, guerrera amazónica era la correcta) ni él se sentía mas que dispuesto que ella le tocara la nariz roja. Y si Daidouji quisiera tocar algo, solo tenía sus lentes oscuros.

Pero mientras mas Daidouji estaba encima de él, mas el sentimiento de niñas tocando narices rojas se le venia a la mente.

La delirante idea que su mente trabajaba a la inversa bajo presión, fue la mejor respuesta que tenia al instante sobre la imagen que había recibido. También averiguo, que siendo el tipo de persona que gustaba de probar sus hipótesis, hallando, como un pirata su tesoro, que tenia que tocar la nariz de Daidouji.

Y lo hizo.

Luego, talvez unas cuantas ciento setenta y ocho horas después, reflexionaría que ese fue un brioso y aventurado acto el que ejecuto. Siendo, que al vivir con Nakuru, sabia que hacer algo resueltamente estupido traía consigo malos resultados. Pero, ya que aun no eran ciento setenta y ocho horas después, Eriol tenía su mente en blanco. Pero su cuerpo no.

Allí estaba, su dedo presionando la nariz de Daidouji, la cual detuvo al instante su ataque. Hiraguizawa parpadeo. Esto no era lo que esperaba. Daidouji parpadeo. Esto no era lo que esperaba.

"Hiraguizawa…te tengo que preguntar algo…y siendo franca, tengo miedo que tu respuesta sea…algo…." Daidouji tenía la palabra en la punta de la lengua, era solo, que la sentía en la punta de la nariz.

"¿Tonta?" Hiraguizawa ayudó, aun parpadeando.

"Exacto."

"Si quieres, no la preguntes."

Daidouji sacudió su cabeza. "No, tengo que hacerlo, o me va a molestar por el resto de mi vida."

"Esta bien, pregunta."

"¿Por qué me estas tocando mi nariz?"

"Buena pregunta, Daidouji, buena pregunta."

XX

¡Solo es un rumor!

La clase de la preparatoria 3-B tiene sus parejas preferidas. Entre ellas tenemos a la dorada Shaoran—quien aun espera poder besar a su novia sin que su hermano mande a su perro rabioso a atacarlo— y Sakura—quien nombro al perro Galleta Ahumada. La graciosa, Chiharu—jalando orejas y tomando tranquilizantes— y Yamazaki—levantando una dedo, hablando sobre un patito de hule que había dominado Japón unos cuantos años atrás, cuando HBO no existía y Pokemon aun no repetía capítulos. La vedada Rika y el profesor Terada—los cuales piensan salirse con la suya yéndose a otro país en donde niñitas y hombres puedan consumir su amor sin que padres se quejen con carteles y pancartas con motos pegajosos. La improbable Akane—feminista que piensa que lo hombres solo son automóviles con equipo— y Ranma—machista que piensa que las mujeres solo son automóviles sin equipo pero con un buen parachoques. Y luego están _ellos._ O estaban _ellos._

El cínico Eriol Hiraguizawa y la perfeccionista Tomoyo Daidouji.

Dos personas perfectamente disfuncionales, correctamente juntos.

Claro, pudieron haberlo pretendido. Pero todos notaron su flirteo. Absolutamente todos.

Nada paso desapercibido.

Daidouji sacudiendo su cabello de una manera que debería aparecer en los anuncios de productos para el cabello. Hiraguizawa jugando baloncesto de una manera que modelos masculinos envidiarían. Daidouji transitando como una gata, seducción y belleza en cada paso. Hiraguizawa apoyándose contra la pared, masculinidad es la palabra que buscan. Daidouji mordiendo su lápiz, succionándolo levemente. Hiraguizawa tirando su lápiz, esperando que cierta chica lo recogiera, dándole un buen panorama de tierras prohibidas. Daidouji entrecruzando sus piernas, que se miraban maravillosamente bien, ya que necesarios centímetros de tela en su falda habían evaporado convenientemente. Hiraguizawa y una leve barba que derretía y se sentía agradable cuando uno se frotaba contra el. Daidouji con la camisa de deportes más pequeña que las demás. Hiraguizawa con su loción que navegaba por toda la habitación. Daidouji y sus risas escandalosas. Hiraguizawa y sus tonos graves. Daidouji pestañeando adorablemente. Hiraguizawa atisbando de una manera muy sensual. Daidouji tocando levemente el muslo de Hiraguizawa al tratar de agarrar una fruta del almuerzo de este. Hiraguizawa ofreciéndose a masajearle los hombros, ya que ninguna chica debía sufrir tanto por cargar libros tan innecesarios cuando ella era una genia."

Esto —omitiendo los halagos, o que la dirección haya estrictamente vedado el contacto físico inapropiado, las faldas cortas y las barbas—y mas.

Oh, los rumores comenzaron a fluir.

Naoko, que sabe totalmente todo sobre lo que hay que saber de parejas y espectros, menciono que incluso Hiraguizawa le ayudaba a llevar los libros de Daidouji, lo cual Daidouji le daba un beso en la mejilla.

A lo cual, Takuya, quien es mejor conocido como el que cuenta los secretos de todos, agrego que siempre en las mañanas se reunían en los casilleros para hablar y nunca realmente hablaban.

Rika, que amaba los romances, no pudo sino adherir que Tomoyo últimamente se acicalaba más de lo normal, y…— susurrando— También usaba maquillaje.

Hubo varios grititos apagados de sorpresa.

Viendo que hace mucho que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, Shaoran afirmo que ayer la había visto saliendo de la nueva tiendo de niñitas empalagosas— si Sakura, el próximo sábado vamos a ir— "Love Love" con una bolsa que obviamente llevaba un regalo.

Yamazaki, agrego, que si no mas recordaba, cuando hablaba con Hiraguizawa sobre bananas parlantes, que en el casillero de Hiraguizawa estaba una caja envuelta llamativamente, obviamente un regalo, o talvez los extraterrestres decidieron que era hora de comunicarse con —Chiharu-chan, eso duele…

Chiharu, al ver que todos tenían su mirada en ella, nesciente que sus miradas eran de miedo y no admiración, comento, dijo que no solo eso, sino también se encontraban en la azotea, los dos solos, repito, los dos solos, para supuestamente hablar. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

Sakura, que se había mantenido callada durante todo el tiempo, pregunto a que se refería, y que siendo ella la mejor amiga de Tomoyo-CHAN, estaba segura que nada de lo que decían era verdad.

Por suerte, la campana sonó antes que alguien tuviera la decencia de responderle, dejando a su pobre novio explicándole que en todas sus virtudes, la de observadora no era una de ellas.

Si las cosas ya estaban tan calientes, en el día de San Valentín de ese año iban a hervir. Todos esperaban ver una sonrojada Daidouji entregarle, cabizbaja, unos fragantes chocolates a un conmovido Hiraguizawa.

Sin embargo, la temperatura bajo rápidamente, lo cual el pronostico no había previsto, helando el mismo infierno, cuando Hiraguizawa le dio unas rosas a Daidouji y esta, sin mas preámbulos y bajo la miradas esperanzadas de la clases, las tiro al basurero.

¿Escuchan ese crujido? Es Hiraguizawa, su corazón siendo aplastado.

Para el siguiente mes, el día blanco, en que los chicos devuelven los presentes de sus queridas, las rosas mutiladas en el casillero de Daidouji eran, patentemente, de Hiraguizawa Eriol.

¿Escuchan ese crujido? Es Daidouji, preparando sus nudillos para la guerra.

El año paso, otro día de San Valentín, y nadie le importo.

Todo estaba enlutados, Tomoyo y Eriol FOREVER, había muerto un día de San Valentín.

Una semana después que Cupido dio sus flechazos y los chocolates ya dados, Tomoyo y Eriol FOREVER estaban de vuelta. En una clase. Encerrados. Solos. Enojados. Daidouji encima de Hiraguizawa. Hiraguizawa tocándole la nariz. Pero lo importante es que estaban solos…y muy, pero, muy juntos.

…

Más o menos.

XX

Tomo menos de tres segundos para que Hiraguizawa dejara de tocar la nariz de cierta amatista, y tomo menos de cincos segundos para que cierta amatista rodara del cuerpo de Hiraguizawa, posicionándose a su lado.

Los dos respiraban fuertemente, mirando al cielo como si fuera un conejo de dos cabezas que debía ser observado con intensidad, nada de distraerse con la persona a lado tuyo.

Hiraguizawa fue el primero en hablar. "¿Qué te parece, Daidouji, si olvidamos todo esto y no se lo mencionamos a nadie?"

"Me parece excelente." Y Daidouji, la segunda.

Se miraron entre si.

"Si."

"Si."

Y volvieron sus miradas al techo.

¿Cuántos minutos? Veintidós para ser exactos.

Hey, el infierno dura para la eternidad.

X

Continuara

X


	3. ¡3!

Disclaimer¡CLAMP! AHHHHH

Summary: Los ingredientes perfectos para la tarde perfecta: un chico, una chica, una clase solitaria, horas para hablar, el sol brillando, la puerta trancada con Daidouji y Hiraguizawa atrapados; perfección pura.

XX

Libertad condicional

¡3!

XX

Nunca lo había notado antes, pero el techo tenía un extraño color beige. Sin duda, el pasar de los años había desgastado la pintura, pintándolo de ese color tan peculiar.

Era como si mas tiempo pasara allí arriba, en una privada cercanía con el cielo y los estudiantes, mas se coloraba. Pronto se pondría carmesí. Y todos lo notarían. Un techo rojo.

Entonces, seria muy vergonzoso.

La clase de 3-b alzarían sus miradas y señalarían en desden y burla "Miren, se esta sonrojándose."

Y solo entonces, caería en el espiral de la desgracia y el caos, siendo el techo irrisorio de un montón de niños pasando por la pubertad.

Oh, la vergüenza.

Jamás en su vida, Tomoyo Daidouji había tenido una conexión tan profunda con el techo.

Desde el borde de sus ojos, podía ver como Hiraguizawa, aun con sus lentes oscuros –como no se habían quebrado en su ataque, seguía siendo un misterio – trataba, probablemente, de encontrar una cierta paz que solo se encuentra en cuevas oscuras, en el pico de las montañas o comiendo un rico helado de chocolate. Por la forma que respiraba, se podía inferir que no estaba en la oscuridad de una cueva, en la altura de una montaña o saboreando el celestial sabor de la cocoa helada.

Quería aconsejarle que respirara tranquilamente y que se relajara, ya que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla – ¿o maravilloso sueño hecho realidad? – y que pronto los dos se despertarían, y desgraciadamente, seguirían atrapados.

Tomoyo estaba a punto de patearse a ella misma. Era una tonta.

"¿Quieres saber algo, Daidouji?" Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con el tono suave que la voz de Hiraguizawa fluía. Su sangre llenando posos en sus mejillas.

Su voz apenas tangible. "Si…"

Sintió la mirada de Hiraguizawa sobre ella, la respiración calida haciéndole cosquillas que la hacían temblar. Pero no podía – porque ella era ella y él era él – caer bajos los yugos de Hiraguizawa. Jamás, Tomoyo Daidouji no seria dominada por Eriol Hiraguizawa. Nunca.

Así, Ja, que si Hiraguizawa esperaba que ella voltearía para verlo y así perderse en poemas y versos sobre como los ojos de Hiraguizawa son como dos océanos, un lago azul, algo muy, pero muy azul que uno se pierde en ellos, como un barco destrozado después de una ardua pelea –y definitivamente dejaría de leer novelas románticas sobre piratas, por que, sinceramente, pudrían su mente – estaba muy errado. Equivocado. Desatinado.

Con una probabilidad de 100, 00, 000,00 a 1 a que ella, **_ella_**, se daría el lujo de siquiera una simple mirada, ja, estaba tan perdido como un ratón en laberinto.

"Daidouji…"

Y Tomoyo se golpearía constantemente contra la pared, en la privacidad de su cuarto, claro esta, por tener un espíritu tan endeble ante las voces roncas, graves que parecían ronroneos sensuales, de cierto inglés que odiaba con todo su corazón.

Y, oh dios, sus ojos **_SI_** eran océanos, lagos y una gran masa de agua en que barcos piratas se hundían, después de una ardua pelea por el amor de una bella joven. Aunque claro, los lentes oscuros le quitaban el romanticismo que tanto anhelaba su pequeño corazón, pero eso era lo de menos. Más o menos. Distraían mucho. Demasiado. Completamente y absolutamente.

Tomoyo gruño mentalmente.

También estaban esos labios entreabiertos, que hicieron que Tomoyo se distrajera en algo más interesante que unos lentes ridículamente oscuros.

Sin mencionar la cercanía, y que de repente –por kami¿acaso siempre el sol estaba así de caliente? – su corazón retumbaba en sus costillas mas de lo normal, y sus ojos estaban glaseados con fascinación y Hiraguizawa era tan…

"Siempre te he querido decir esto, desde la primera vez que te mire…"

Con esa voz que flotaba como un pluma atrapada en la brisa. O una bolsa plástica con un logo de una tienda. O lo que sea.

Rayos.

Estaba teniendo el momento más romántico – ¿Con Hiraguizawa, tirada en el suelo, en una habitación atrancada, después de haberle pateado el trasero respectivamente? – en su corta, diminuta y lujosa vida.

Solo una pequeña parte de Tomoyo se quejaba de la situación. Su cuello le dolía por la posición, el suelo estaba muy frió, la temperatura muy caliente, la situación era muy parecida a la de una revista pervertida sin mencionar que su príncipe azul, que irónicamente le iba bien el nombre, era nada mas que Hiraguizawa Eriol. El único e inigualable.

Que horror.

Se refuto, también, que en sus fantasías – Tomoyo tenía suficiente tiempo para fantasear y aun tener buenas calificaciones – ella estaba en un esplendoroso vestido de noche, en un bosque lleno de magia y flores que no la hacían estornudar por las alergias, con la luna llena atrás, testigo de su amor. De la nada, atravesando un camino de rosas blancas, aparecería el hombre mas apuesto de la galaxia –no el de Japón, ni el del continente, tampoco del planeta, ni mencionemos el sistema solar, pero no tan lejos como el del universo, pero si el de la galaxia – que la apisonaría en sus brazos calidos contra su torso de hierro y la besaría hasta que sus pulmones colapsaran o su madre los interrumpiera.

Pero… En ese momento, lo único que importaba eran los ojos y labios de Hiraguizawa. Ojos. Labios. Ojos. Labios. Ojos. Labios. Ojos. Labios. Ojos. Labios. Ojos. Labios.

Y si lo decía seguido, Lajos.

"Daidouji, lo que te quiero decir es que…" Y las palabras mas románticas del universo entero… "Pesas mucho."

…

El tic comenzó en el ojo izquierdo, después se deslizo al ojo derecho, después tembló hasta sus manos que se permutaron en puños y regreso otra vez a su cara, posándose en sus labios, que tomaban una mueca bastante escalofriante.

"Vaya, ahora siento que un peso –entiendes Daidouji, un peso – se quito de mis hombros. Muy diferentemente de Hiraguizawa, Tomoyo sentía que un yunque la había aplastado.

"¿Daidouji, estas bien?"

"¿Me dijiste gorda?"

Hiraguizawa encogió los hombros. "Te dije que pesabas mucho."

Tomoyo asintió cínicamente. "Que es lo mismo que gorda."

Le tomo unos cuantos segundos, y miradas aniquiladores, para que Hiraguizawa comprendiera, que la palabra gorda, no era una palabra apropiada…

"¡Daidouji…!" Estiro sus manos para alcanzarla, pero Tomoyo resoplo, tirándole una mirada averna.

"No me hables…"Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, entrecruzando sus brazos y a punto de dar un berrinche.

Al diablo con el romance.

"Daidouji…la mujeres robustas…son, um, saludables…"

Oh, y al diablo también con los hombres que nunca saben que palabras decir.

"Y…"

Y…

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, atisbando a Hiraguizawa con ojos carniceros. A punto de degollar algo, alias, Eriol Hiraguizawa. "¿Acaso…crees…que…debería…hacer…dieta?"

Hiraguizawa se contuvo las ganas de levantar una ceja y burlarse abiertamente de Daidouji.

"¿Realmente quieres que te conteste?"

"¡Hiraguizawa!"

Hiraguizawa suspiro frustrado, dándole la espalda a Daidouji. "Solo llevamos veinticuatro minutos y ya tengo que responder ese tipo de cosas…"

"Hey, tu me tocaste la nariz."

Hiraguizawa gruño frustrado, escociendo su cara con sus brazos. "Pero solo lo hice porque el payaso debe ser tocado…"

Oh no, mala uso de palabras. La cara de Tomoyo le pronosticaba un mal tiempo.

"¿Entonces piensas que soy gorda y un payaso que debe ser tocado¿Acaso estas loco?" Tomoyo le golpeo el hombro. Levemente, pero lo suficiente para que Hiraguizawa diera un buen improperio.

"No…es solo que… ¿te das cuenta que aun estamos en el suelo, tirados como idiotas?"

Una mirada severa basto. "No me cambies el tema, Hiraguizawa."

Hiraguizawa le mando una mirada suplicante, antes de mirar a la ventana y, plenamente, ignorar a Tomoyo.

Un pájaro, una nube, golpe, otro pájaro, otra nube, una nube en forma de un conejo, otro golpe en su hombro, nube, pájaro, golpe. Ouch.

"Daidouji…" Hiraguizawa empezó, seriamente.

"Respóndeme…"

Suspiro. "Supongo que no. Pareces casi anoréxica" Y en busca de salvar su pellejo, agrego. "¿Es esa una buena respuesta? Por que últimamente tus golpes han sido –y que agradable demostración de fuerza."

Al ver que Hiraguizawa se volteaba para verla, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta. Obviamente ofendida. Hasta un idiota lo sabría.

Pero Hiraguizawa… "¿Estas molesta?"… supera a un idiota.

Tomoyo le mando una larga y herida mirada, sentando en forma de loto. Brazos entrecruzados, mirada distraída, mueca prominente, planes suicidas en orden.

Hiraguizawa se sentó enfrente de ella, su postura muy similar a la de ella. "¿Es eso un si?"

"Tengo que reconocerlo, tienes agallas, Hiraguizawa guión kun."

"Es mi obligación ser valiente, Daidouji. Eres la hermosa ungida de los dioses. ¿Quién sabe cuando algún pervertido quiera aprovecharse de tu inocencia? Necesitas a un valiente caballero a tu lado. Los dioses no te pueden proteger para siempre."

"No te preocupes por mi, Hiraguizawa, estaré bien. Los dioses escucharan mi plegarias en situaciones tan preocupantes como esas." Cambios de planes, No Suicidarse, pero Matar A Hiraguizawa.

Hiraguizawa parpadeo. "Bueno…no escucharon tus plegarias de que me partiera un rayo en dos."

Sonrisa forzada. "Es porque tu no eres 'preocupante', trastornado, pero no preocupante."

El cerúleo asintió como un padre a un niño cuando le habla de monstruos debajo de la cama. "Comprendo. Pero si te acuerdas, te toque tu nariz…"

"Hiraguizawa…" La frase "Acordamos que eso no debía ser mencionado" fue omitida por la poca paciencia de Tomoyo.

"…Y quien sabe que mas quiera tocar, el cielo es el horizonte." Tomoyo aparto de un golpe la mano que, para el horro y fascinación morbosa, iba directamente a sus senos.

"No lo harías, ya que soy gorda y un payaso que debe ser tocado. ¿No, Hiraguizawa guión kun?" Tomoyo levanto una ceja, Hiraguizawa también. Un tic en el ojo derecho amatista, una sonrisa en Hiraguizawa.

Con cierto pavor, Tomoyo noto que el cuerpo de Hiraguizawa temblaba. Era preocupante. Incluso, el ceruelo, escondió su cara detrás de sus manos. Muy preocupante.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en que Tomoyo ya estaba a punto de poner una mano en el hombro masculino, y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien, hasta que…

…Hiraguizawa eclosiono en risas.

Tomoyo gruño.

"Eres tan graciosa Daidouji-ja ja ja." Se quito lo lentes, limpiándose los bordes de sus ojos, abriendo su boca en busca de oxigeno, pero solo perdía mas aire.

Tomoyo se levanto de un golpe, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Hiraguizawa, el único e inigualable. Gracias a Dios, dos Hiraguizawas serian una pesadilla."

Hiraguizawa simplemente se desplomo en el suelo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos, querido Hiraguizawa guión kun?" Se apoyo contra el escritorio del profesor, estirándose, sin dejar de observar a Hiraguizawa.

"Meddhajasja fojas jojo ajjlohgjo jogeljastijijo"

Hiraguizawa prácticamente se moría de la risa.

Tomoyo se toco la frente en frustración. "No te entiendo Hiraguizawa…"

Al parecer, a Hiraguizawa no le importaba si le entendía, ya que solo podía reírse.

El sol caía directamente sobre Hiraguizawa, dándole la impresión de un niño jugando en el césped. Tomoyo sonrió afablemente.

Este era el Hiraguizawa que le agradaba. Desaliñado, loco y completamente vulnerable.

"Hiraguizawa…"

El aludido trato de asentir, pero, inútilmente, se trago en su propia saliva.

Tomoyo enrollo sus ojos al ver como tosía con desesperación. Pero la sonrisa aun estaba allí.

Tardo unos segundo en recuperar el aire. Ya al fin medio vivo, miro a Daidouji y le ofreció una sonrisa. "¿Si, Daidouji-chan?"

Por una extraña razón, su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Así le gustaba Hiraguizawa. Eriol. Aparto su vista, sus ojos perdidos en la ventana. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos?"

No debía de verlo para sentir la decepción de Hiraguizawa. "Media hora."

"Que bien."

"¿Deberíamos celebrarlo?" Escucho a Hiraguizawa preguntar.

"¿El que te hayamos sobrevivido media hora juntos en una habitación vacía?" Aun no se atrevía a verlo, necesitaba un ritmo normal. El galopeo en su menta tampoco ayudaba.

"Sabes leerme como un libro, Daidouji-chan." Su tono era demasiado divertido para evitar darle una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?

Solo entonces volteo, viendo con decepción que lo lentes estaban de vuelta en su lugar, y la corraza mas fuerte que antes.

Le sonrió con malicia. "Algo muy divertido."

Tomoyo levanto una ceja, algo preocupada, algo pasmada. "¿Divertido?"

XX

¡Rumor, rumor!

¿Se acuerdan del buen chico que solía ser Eriol Hiraguizawa?

¿El que besaba tu mano en saludo, el que te abría la puerta, el que compartía su sombrilla, el que te ayudaba con tus libros, el que ofrecía su chaqueta en días pálidos de invierno, el que ofrecía su hombro de consuelo, el que te sonreía y te prometía que todo iba a estar bien, el que sin importar que, sabias que siempre te iba a proteger?

Lo siento, chicas, pero ese galán desapareció. Se esfumo, dejando su corazón en algún lugar lejano. Probablemente en el basurero en donde esa insensible Daidouji tiro sus hermosas rosas hace un año atrás.

Ya no es el mismo.

Oh si, nuestro adorable inglés se volvió un chico malo. El rebelde sin causa, el que hará que tu madre te enliste en la academia militar, el que apenas te dará una mirada, y olvídate de que te abra la puerta o te preste su sombrilla. Si es que lleva una, a Hiraguizawa le gusta que la lluvia lo bañe y prefiere caminar mojado y solo que con la linda chica que eres.

Ni te molestes en pensar que puedes cambiarlo. Hiraguizawa te botara en el momento que lo intentes. Tampoco trates de conquistarlo con tu imagen de niña buena, Hiraguizawa las detesta.

Ahora le gusta las chicas duras, mal habladas, las que usan negro y se maquillan de mas. Las que no les importa entrar a un bar y bailar en la mesa. Las que no les importa que su escote se deslicé y que las miradas de los hombres caten sus ondulaciones. Las que besan sin preguntar, las que criticas al verlas pasar, las que tu madre te prohíbe andar. Las chicas que jamás engañarían a un hombre sobre el amor dulce y candoroso.

Oh no, con ellas sabes que tus rosas terminaran en el basurero y tu pantalón en el suelo.

Eriol Hiraguizawa adora eso.

Es sarcástico, cuando antes era sincero. Es cínico, cuando antes era soñador. Es escéptico, cuando antes era un romántico.

Ten cuidado si te cruzas con él.

Ahora su camisa esta de fuera, su corbata suelta, sus cabellos desordenado y recalcitrantes al gel de cabello, su caminar exige respeto, su mirada fría, sus intenciones malas. Si te encuentra mirándole, apenas te valorara.

Si te pesca sonrojándote, te rechazara.

Si te halla entregándole tu corazón, te destrozara.

No hay espacio en su corazón de hielo.

Nadie lo puede derretir, nadie lo puede abrazar. Se deslizara en tus brazos.

Pero no te preocupes, los rumores siempre son exagerados, y Hiraguizawa aun tiene ese aire de caballero que te derretirá.

Aun les sonríe a sus amigos, y si lo conocías previamente, talvez te saque plática. Aun ayuda a los maestros con los deberes, y siempre dice buenos días al entrar a la clase.

Eso si, si quieres una significante relación con Hiraguizawa Eriol, aléjate de Daidouji Tomoyo.

Él la odia.

Mas que nada en el mundo.

No te dejes engañar por la manera en que se tratan.

Se odian.

Horriblemente.

Estoy segura, que Eriol Hiraguizawa, jamás, nunca, se divertiría con ella.

Ya que ella entero su corazón.

Y no creo que lo reviva.

Porque ella lo odia.

Porque él la odia.

Porque entre ellos se odian.

Y por nada en el mundo pasarían toda una tarde juntos.

¿No?

¿NO?

¿_NO_!

¡**_NO_**!

_**¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!**_

XX

"Hiraguizawa…fue divertido desordenar la clase, amontonar los pupitres, rayar las notas del profesor, encontrar las revistas sucias del profesor, desarreglar su escritorio, ver las calificaciones de los demás, y bailar encima de su escritorio fue hilarante…pero esto…"

Tomoyo señalo irritada el pizarrón donde un nuevo juego de X-0 empezaba de nuevo.

"¿Vas a jugar o no? Todavía tenemos cuarenta juegos para ver quien es el campeón incomparable del universo." Hiraguizawa agarro dos marcadores, tirándole uno a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lo agarro. "Entonces vamos a estar aquí hasta que alguien note que sus hijos no están en casa."

"¿Te refieres a toda la tarde, posiblemente un cuarto de la noche?" Ofreció Hiraguizawa, encogiendo los hombros.

"Exacto."

Hiraguizawa asintió. "Si."

Tomoyo se mantuvo allí, mirando divertidamente a Hiraguizawa. Se balanceo, mordió su cachete, y no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

"¡Yo quiero ser la X!"Profirió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Hiraguizawa enrollo sus ojos, en mendaz enojo. "Tu siempre eres la X." Entrecruzo sus brazos, a punto de ser un berrinche.

"Pobrecito." Tomoyo le sobo la cabeza. Hiraguizawa aparto su mano.

"Tu deberías ser el 0."

Tomoyo era muy inocente. Parpadeó. "¿Por qué?"

"El 0 se parece mucho a ti…" Comenzó Hiraguizawa, su mirada odiosamente en sus manos.

"¿Me estas llamando gorda?"

"Ya que lo mencionas…"

Al ver a Daidouji, pudo ver como ella peligrosamente acercaba su marcador a su cara.

"Oh no, no lo harías." Dio un paso atrás, ella un paso adelante.

Inocente y mala, una explosiva combinación. "Oh si…esto es venganza Hiraguizawa…"

Hiraguizawa también desenvaino su marcador. "Si lo haces…" Una raya en su mejilla. "Sufrirás las consecuencias."

Él la rayo. Ella lo rayo.

Y el juego comenzó.

Los que llevan el tiempo contado, cincuenta y nueve minutos con cincuenta y seis segundos…

"Toma esto, Daidouji."

"Oh, ya veras."

El nuevo conteo es una hora.

Felicidades, han sobrevivido una hora con Daidouji y Hiraguizawa.

X

Continuara

X


	4. ¡4!

Disclaimer: Sálvense quien pueda, los derechos de autor vienen a molestarnos otra vez, corran, corran y escondan sus fics. ¡Porque nada es nuestro!

Summary: Los ingredientes perfectos para la tarde perfecta: un chico, una chica, una clase solitaria, horas para hablar, el sol brillando, la puerta trancada con Daidouji y Hiraguizawa atrapados; perfección pura.

XX

Libertad condicional

¡4!

XX

—Cinco minutos después—

Recapitulemos, OK.

Sakura Kinomoto tiene un mal presentimiento, oh no, escóndase quien pueda. Tomoyo Daidouji se preocupa por esto y toma precauciones, no vayan a los sanitarios del segundo piso, después de la bomba de cierta personita, no están…disponibles. Eriol Hiraguizawa le toca los deberes, espera que el profesor desaparezca para que nadie le descubra cuando instale la bomba debajo del asiento de Daidouji. La puerta se averió, cuando Yamazaki no aguantaba más el exceso de líquido en su minúsculo cuerpo, se le olvido dos cosas, como abrir una puerta y que la habitación de a lado no es el baño, sino la clase de etiqueta de señoritas. La puerta se atranco, una nimia tragedia. Con Daidouji y Hiraguizawa adentro, una gran tragedia. Daidouji tira cuadernos, Hiraguizawa los evita. Hiraguizawa toca nariz, Tomoyo fantasea. Marcadores son desvainados, caras son rayadas. Hiraguizawa tiene un lindo rubor en sus mejillas— Daidouji maquillaba a sus muñecas de niña— con varias flores de complemento en su cara. Daidouji un gran bigote — muy parecido al de Hitler— bajo su nariz.

¿Preguntas?

Si.

¿Cuáles serian esas?

¿Qué pasara ahora¿Por qué Daidouji tiro sus rosas¿Por qué Hiraguizawa toco su nariz¿Se aman¿Se odian¿Por qué nadie ha ido a buscarlos¿Seguirán odiándose, o encontraran el perdón¿Cómo irán al baño¿Podrán algún día salir de esa habitación¿Cuando se besaran¿Porque Tomoyo tiro las rosas a la basura?

Y… ¿Terminaran juntos?

Tened paciencia.

Aun quedan unas cuantas horas más para saber que rayos pasara.

¿Satisfechos¿Si¿No?

¡Sigamos con la historia!

XX

Cuando conoció por primera vez a Hiraguizawa, Tomoyo pensó que seria una persona interesante con quien tratar. Cuando Hiraguizawa le susurro, que por favor, le prestara el lápiz, ya que se le olvido el suyo en casa, Tomoyo pensó que al ser un desconocido, merecía ser tratado de la mejor manera posible. Cuando Hiraguizawa acepto tener un almuerzo con ella, Tomoyo pensó que Hiraguizawa no era tan mala persona después de todo. Cuando Hiraguizawa y ella se volvieron compañeros de proyecto, Tomoyo pensó que talvez ya era hora de llamarlo por teléfono mas seguido. Cuando Hiraguizawa le ofreció su sombrilla en aquel día de lluvia, pensó, que sin duda, era agradable tenerle a su lado. Cuando Hiraguizawa la invito a un partido de Basketball, Tomoyo no pudo evitar pensar que ella era la que animaba a Hiraguizawa y no al equipo. Cuando Hiraguizawa la consoló ese día en que el chico que le gustaba la había rechazado, Tomoyo pensó que no podía pensar en otra persona mejor en quien llorar. Cuando Hiraguizawa le regalo aquel osito que tanto deseaba, Tomoyo pensó que Hiraguizawa era un buen amigo. Cuando Hiraguizawa la invito a su casa, y Nakuru la abrazo con la embestida de un rinoceronte, Tomoyo pensó que Hiraguizawa era su mejor amigo. Cuando Hiraguizawa caminaba a su lado y la pesco mirándolo, Tomoyo pensó que era extraño pensar que Hiraguizawa no tuviera novia, cuando era muy atractivo. Cuando el equipo de Hiraguizawa gano el campeonato y el la abrazo en exultación, Tomoyo pensó que su corazón palpitaba de alegría y no por la calidez que emanaba Hiraguizawa. Cuando Hiraguizawa noto que ahora usaba su maquillaje, Tomoyo pensó que Hiraguizawa jamás notaba eso en las otras chicas. Cuando Hiraguizawa le dijo que ella era muy bella y que se sentía muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado, Tomoyo pensó que todo era perfecto.

Pero cuando Hiraguizawa le regalo aquellas rosas en el día de San Valentín, Tomoyo no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de tirarlas a la basura.

Ahora, Tomoyo pensaba que su vida seria enormemente diferente si hubiera aceptado las rosas.

Llegando a este momento ubicuo, ella estaba viendo a Hiraguizawa, de una manera, que Hiraguizawa no tuvo más remedio que ignorarla patentemente.

Tomoyo le gustaba tener las peripecias y situaciones bajo su control, así que en ese momento que miro de más a Hiraguizawa, aun con sus lentes oscuros, sentados en el escritorio del maestro observando la pizarra con una expresión adventicia, se obligo a pensar que **_solo_** lo miraba porque quería y no porque **_realmente_** quería.

Era sapiente de la lógica ilógica, pero no se iba a atrafagar tanto en las razones porque sus ojos miraban a Hiraguizawa como si el fuera una oveja y ella un lobo. A punto de devorar ese pedazo de carne jugosa.

Tomoyo estaba bastante complacida que aun no hubiera aullado.

O si no, seria bastante vergonzoso.

Demasiado vergonzoso.

Hasta el punto en que si alguien se cayera después de dar un discurso sobre la caída del imperio romano vestido del emperador Cesar, con una túnica reveladora, y su cara contra el piso, hallándose él el Bruto y no el traidor, se sentiría muy conectada a Daidouji Tomoyo. Niña bonita, niña lobo.

Los humos de los marcadores estaban matando sus neuronas, que en ese instante necesitaba tanto para voltear su cabeza y mirar a la pizarra con indiferencia. Sutileza. Ignorar el hecho que Hiraguizawa asado seria delicioso.

Estaba famélica. De Eriol Hiraguizawa. Necesitaba morder carne. La carne de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Comérselo vivo.

¡Ah!

Decidiendo que lo mejor para su sanidad mental era, ya que su cuello estaba tan tieso como una tabla y los engranes no se moverían, concentrarse en las rosas en la cara de Hiraguizawa.

Entonces supo que Hiraguizawa parecía un pastel. Y debía saber tan dulce como uno.

Para el momento en que Hiraguizawa decidió voltear su mirada a ella, con una ceja levantada, no solo levanto la izquierda, pero también la derecha en sorpresa al encontrarse a Daidouji atisbándolo de una manera muy…desconcertante.

Especialmente con ese bigote bajo su nariz.

Hiraguizawa sintió nauseas.

Hallando que el mejor tributo del ser humano era la valentía, Hiraguizawa opto por ella. "No se si debería preguntarte esto, pero ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Y también hallando que Daidouji optaba por la mirada mas hambrienta del mundo, agrego, "Porque me estas viendo de una manera muy…" Iba a decir maniática, pero los libros de Daidouji dolían. Y hambrienta solo seria alusivo al problema de ser gorda o no.

Y Patética Psicópata Maniática Que Me Destrozaste El Corazón De Una Manera Que Dolió Mucho, no era...ahem...apropiado.

Pasaron doce segundos antes que los dos decidieran tomar acción.

Tomoyo se inclino, Hiraguizawa se levanto.

Entonces Tomoyo pensó que besar a la madera debía ser muy similar a besar a…bueno, otro pedazo de madera.

"¿Daidouji…estas besando el escritorio del profesor?"

Aunque en ese momento, besar a un león que la devoraría en el instante sería más que perfecto.

"¿Tu que crees, Hiraguizawa?" Le mando una mirada averna.

Encogió los hombros. "Que tienes un pésimo gusto."

Componiéndose, Tomoyo trato de sonreírle al pedazo de carne, sin logarlo exactamente. Parecía que una mueca había succionado sus labios. "Sin comentarios, Hiraguizawa."

Hiraguizawa le sonrió. "No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie." Y recostándose contra la pizarra, entrecruzando sus brazos. "Solo si prometes lealtad a tu nuevo amo y señor, el grandioso Eriol Hiraguizawa."

Tomoyo gruño, escondiendo su cara detrás de sus manos. "Eres muy cruel, Hiraguizawa."

"Amo y señor Hiraguizawa."

Tomoyo miro entre sus dedos. "¿Qué?"

Pastel o no, Hiraguizawa parecía más agrio que dulce. "Debiste decir." Tomo la misma postura de Tomoyo. "Eres muy cruel mi Amo y Señor Hiraguizawa." Hiraguizawa conocía tan bien el tono de Daidouji.

"Eres imposible, Hiraguizawa." Tomoyo permuto sus manos en puños.

"Ahem…"

"Amo y señor Hiraguizawa." La voz monótona y sarcástica deleitó a Hiraguizawa. Tomoyo estaba a punto de patearle su trasero.

"Muy bien hecho, ahora hazte la muerta y te daré una galletita de perro."

"Y muy idiota, mi amo y señor Hiraguizawa." A diferencia de los monstruos griegos, veneno, no serpientes, salían de la boca de Tomoyo.

"Hey —ouch¿me tiraste un marcador? Yo creía que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa…pero con ese borrador en mi frente, no, no hemos pasado esa etapa— tu eres la idiota besando el escritorio."

Jaque mate, Daidouji guión Chan. Ña ña ña ña. Que te duela y que te sonrojes como un tomate aplastado. "Eso es porque…" Con hesitación Tomoyo empezó, mirando a todas partes excepto a su amo y señor, que en unos pocos minutos era una oveja, un pedazo de carne, un pastel, su amo y señor y ahora un idiota. Lo cual, la mortificaba.

"¿Por qué?" Si pudiera, Tomoyo estaba segura, Hiraguizawa grabaría ese momento para publicarlo en las noticias de las siete de la noche. Su reportaje "Especial después de escuela: Lo que hacen las chicas desesperadas."

"Porque…yo soy así." Tratando de enarcar la situación, Tomoyo encontró que la ceja de Hiraguizawa simplemente la enarbolaba.

"¿Alguien que besa escritorios?" Tan útil como siempre, Hiraguizawa ofreció, su ceño fruncido era vestigio que no estaba tan seguro que tan normal era ella.

"No, alguien…" Entonces recordó que en primer grado, cuando la taza de la maestra se quebró por su culpa, ella había apuntado a Kouji, acusándolo de robarse el dinero del almuerzo de Sakura. Castigar al futuro delincuente era más importante que un montón de cerámica rota que al pasar los niños se herían. Oh si, Tomoyo era engatusadora. "¡Hey, TU me tocaste la nariz!"

Hiraguizawa enrollo los ojos, apartando el dedo acusador de Tomoyo. "No deberías quejarte, Daidouji guión chan, pude haber tocado tu trasero, y estoy seguro que no tendríamos esta platica entonces."

"¿Por qué tus órganos vitales estarían colapsados?" Hiraguizawa odiaba cuando Tomoyo ladeaba su cara y le sonreía adorablemente, cuando realmente era un engendró del demonio.

"Exacto. Ahora volvamos al tema del momento. Daidouji y su atracción a los escritorios."

"No, no es eso…"

"Entonces…"

Tomoyo se sonrojo.

"¿Realmente quieres saber?"

La voz de Tomoyo apenas era un hilo, pero Hiraguizawa lo escucho claramente. Parpadeo ante la actitud tímida que era simplemente incongruente de Daidouji. En ese momento parecía un cachorro que había sido fustigado tantas veces, que recurría a la compasión.

Y sintió lastima.

"Si."

Pero no la suficiente.

Tomoyo volvió a gruñir.

"Eres un enfermo."

"No tanto como tu, Daidouji."

"Pero si lo suficiente."

Hiraguizawa encogió los hombros. "Este es un mundo enfermo."

Tomoyo sonrió. "Sin duda."

Hiraguizawa también sonrió. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que besaste el escritorio."

"No fue tan desagradable sabes." Tomoyo mojo sus labios. "Fue bastante…"

"¿Seco?"

Tomoyo entrecruzo sus brazos al ver la sonrisa divertida de Hiraguizawa. Sus lentes oscuros brillando de una manera que le daba cierto dejo de mafioso.

"Tieso…pero seco también es una buena palabra."

Hiraguizawa simplemente se estiro. "Es bueno saberlo. Pero…"

"¿Por qué bese a la madera?"

"¿Si?"

Tomoyo suspiro.

Hay un momento en la vida de cada adolescente —después de intensivamente aprender a mentir, engañar y traicionar para salirse con la suya — en que debe ser sincera con sus sentimientos y sacarlos a relucir. Para que brillen como estrellas en el cielo de la juventud con su caos y desastres.

"Por que tenia ganas…"

Pero este no era el momento, y el cielo, estaba más opacado que antes.

La cara de Hiraguizawa estaba mas que opacada, era casi irreconocible. "¿Por qué tenias ganas¿Te estas escuchando?"

Tomoyo se estiro la falda, se arreglo la camisa, mojo sus labios y miro al fin la ceja levantada en el semblante de Hiraguizawa. "Si, de vez en cuando me da ganas de besar…cosas."

O personas que se parecen pedazos de carne o pasteles, pero eso es lo de menos.

"Oh."

"Si."

"Oh."

"Oh si."

Al fin Hiraguizawa parpadeo. "¿Y este era uno de esos momentos?"

"Si." Tomoyo asintió.

"Eso…es…interesante."

"Quieres decir trastornado."Tomoyo asedio al ver la cara perpleja de Hiraguizawa.

Hiraguizawa comenzó a jugar con su corbata. "No, simplemente interesante."

"Oh."

"Si."

"Oh."

"Oh si."

En los diez segundos en que se resbalaron en silencio, Tomoyo entrecruzo sus piernas, se apoyo en su mano y escrutinio a Hiraguizawa deshacerse la corbata por completo.

"¿Ya has besado a alguien, Daidouji?" Tomoyo pestañeo, sonrojándose levemente. Espero que Hiraguizawa levantara la vista con la misma expresión que ella poseía, pero Hiraguizawa se rehusaba a verla. Al parecer, el suelo era más atrayente que ella.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Su mente daba vueltas, atrapada en una calle sin fin, muy acelerada. Esperando que Hiraguizawa la frenara, así auxiliándola de un momento bastante vergonzoso.

"Por la manera…" Pero Hiraguizawa era el que estaba en el volante. "en que besaste el escritorio."

"¿Acaso se nota mucho?" Inquirió mortificada Tomoyo. Y se mortifico por completo al darse cuenta de lo que había proferido. Se tapo la boca instintivamente, sus ojos en desmesura.

Hiraguizawa elevo la mirada, una estrambótica sonrisa esbozada en su cara. El sol en el lugar perfecto para que sus ojos resaltaran detrás de sus sombras negras. Desaliñado, tonto, incapaz. "Si."

La sangre de Tomoyo en su cara. "Es que yo…"

La magia se esfumo —con todas las cursilerías de Tomoyo — cuando la sonrisa evoluciono en algo vació y maligno.

"Eso es muy patético." Pero no esfumo al mago.

Tomoyo enrollo los ojos, cruzando sus brazos. "Simplemente estoy esperando por mi príncipe azul."Oh no,mal juego de palabras.

Hiraguizawa no lo noto. "O sea que aun no ha aparecido…"

"Si." Enojada.

"De seguro lo espantaste."

"No lo creo."

"Sueles ser bastante insensible cuando quieres." Hiraguizawa apretó los dientes, Daidouji sus puños.

"Los príncipes son muy arrogantes, es imposible ser sensibles con ellos."

"Pero el simplemente fue un príncipe."

La mirada significativa en Hiraguizawa hablaba de más. "O talvez nunca lo fue…"

"O talvez eres demasiado ciega para verlo." La voz de Hiraguizawa, por más suave que sonaba, salio rauda y dura. Los puños que se habían tensado en la conversación de repente se relajaron al ver la expresión de Tomoyo.

Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido de Tomoyo no se relajo. "Vaya, vaya, mi caballero de la etiqueta se esta enfureciendo. ¿Acaso me va a abofetear con su guante, retándome a un duelo, o va a darme un ramo de rosas al cual botar a la basura?"

Ouch. Había llegado muy lejos.

Por un momento, Hiraguizawa perdió el control. Solo un segundo en que sus ojos ardieron, su labios apretados dolorosamente por sus dientes, su puños listo para atacar, la vieja herida sangrando.

Pero solo por un segundo. Componiendo su postura, Hiraguizawa guardo una mano en su bolsillo, se arreglo sus lentes oscuros, ocultando su mirada, paso una mano por sus cabellos y sonrió. "No te preocupes, Daidouji, ahora solo le regalo rosas a las damiselas en apuros."

"Que bien por ti. De seguro hasta te besan en agradecimiento." Apartando un cabello de su semblante, Tomoyo dio una sonrisa oxidada.

"Si, la verdad es que si lo hacen." Hiraguizawa le devolvió la sonrisa con una sincera, Tomoyo se puso seria.

"¿De verdad?" No estaba segura si eran celos o sorpresa, pero ambos la carcomían.

Hiraguizawa asintió. "Si."

"Me sorprende que alguien quisiera besarte."

No sabía porque tenia que ser tan saña, pero Hiraguizawa no parecía no afectarle.

Solo encogió los hombros, sus ojos perdidos en un punto distante.

Tomoyo puso un dedo en su mentón, en mendaz elucubración. "Me pregunto porque te besarían."

"Si estas tan curiosa, pregúntale a Meiling." Daidouji se encontró con Hiraguizawa viéndola intensamente.

Por una razón fuera de su racionamiento, quería llorar, patalear y tirarlo por la ventana. El muy idiota.

Solo la gravedad la mantenía sentada en su asiento. "¿T-Tu y ella?"

Hiraguizawa se despego de la pizarra y acercándose a ella, sus narices rozando. "Si, salimos, nos besamos, y nos estamos enamorando."

Y con esto se fue al otro lado de la habitación.

Tomoyo miraba desvalida la pizarra.

Su expresión debía parecerse a la de Hitler al encontrarse derrotado por los americanos. La analogía perfecta del momento.

Estúpido bigote.

Con la velocidad de un águila cazando una rata, Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, atisbando a Hiraguizawa con un volcán eructando en sus ojos. Si la lava era amatista, eso es lo de menos. "Sabes, no tienes madera de príncipe."

Hiraguizawa solo la miro. "Estoy seguro de ello. No soy como tu amado escritorio. El **_Si_** tiene madera de príncipe."

Una hora con dieciséis minutos, Tomoyo solo podía pensar en cuanto odiaba a Hiraguizawa.

Y que iba a raparle el pelo a Meiling.

Y se iba a reír como loca por la tropología de Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo estaba considerando seriamente el suicidio.

X

Continuara

X


End file.
